The purpose of this study will be to examine race and gender differences in cardiovascular responses to three different types of laboratory stressors and to determine if these groups differ in the hemodynamic mechanisms mediating stress-induced blood pressure responses and if there are differences in the sympathetic nervous system receptors that contribute to stress responses.